1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical unit and an imaging apparatus applied to imaging equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging equipment mounted on a cellular phone, a personal computer (PC) and the like in recent years, high resolution, low costs and miniaturization are strongly required.
A cell pitch of imaging devices such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensors and the like has been dramatically miniaturized, and higher imaging performance is required for an optical system as compared with a normal optical system, in which optical aberration, particularly axial chromatic aberration is suppressed.
Additionally, a technique is known, in which a large number of lenses are manufactured at a time in a wafer state to reduce costs in response to price request.
As an example of manufacturing a large number of lenses at a time in a wafer state, for example, there is a technique represented by the one disclosed in US 2006/0044450A1 (Patent Document 1).